


gonna make you mine

by solyn



Category: Bloodbound (Visual Novel), Choices: Stories You Play
Genre: M/M, adrian and jax r both bi i will die on this hill, adrian just loves intimacy, i had 2 be jock aligned on main sometime i'm sorry gays, jax thinks it's very hot tho so haters can hate, jax: touches him adrian: hhRGhrgrhrghG marry me, rated t for swearing and for jax being horny, the mc is pen btw i feel like that's obvious, there's background pen/lily as well because i'm love them, this is mostly just me flexing my knowledge of field hockey sorry not sorry, yes i know i wrote him to think it's hot no i will not redact my earlier statement
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 12:22:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18073310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solyn/pseuds/solyn
Summary: Finding out Adrian Raines plays a sport is a revelation Jax is nowhere near ready for.





	gonna make you mine

**Author's Note:**

> a joak was made in the discord and i immediately knew i had to take it too far so now you have this fic which is 80% me reminiscing on my jock days. i guess i'm branching out from my brand of colt/logan fics so i hope y'all enjoy this change of pace. still not beta'd sorry lmao. soundtrack is [ by virginia to vegas](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BuwEgNpufcg>fuck%20me%20up)

Having ‘friends’ was a completely new concept to Jax.

 

He considered many of the Clanless from Shadow Den to be his friends, but he was aware that it wasn’t a two way street. Loyalties and fondness came from a sense that they were somehow beholden to him. To them, he was a leader, someone that they could turn to in a time of need. As nice as it was to think of them as his friends, the realistic part of Jax’s brain forced him to remind himself that it was only superficial.

 

This was not the case with Raines, Sayeed, Lily and Pen. Having friends, a grand total of four which seemed a rather grandiose step up from 0, was mostly the fault of Pen. If he hadn’t busted her out of The Baron’s dungeon, he was well aware he wouldn’t be in this situation. ‘This situation’ of course, was referring to the latest in Jax’s long series of gripes: his phone blowing up at the far-too-early hour of 5 pm.

 

**penny frm the block** (16:59)

Come watch Adrian play hockey with us!!!

 

**jax** (17:01)

okay first of all

it’s criminally early so fuck you

secondly 

you’re shitting me right. like you’re smoking crack

 

**penny frm the block** (17:01)

My mother is ROLLING IN HER GRAVE at that accusation Matsuo

And no I’m not kidding!

It’s the finale game for the season, we thought it would be nice to support him!

 

**jax** (17:02)

still trying to wrap my head around the concept that raines plays sports

like? he’s just been cool enough to play ice hockey this entire time?

 

**penny frm the block** (17:02)

Oh no god forbid lmao

It’s field hockey

 

**jax** (17:02)

oh cool so at least 1 thing still makes sense

when you say ‘we’ do you just mean you and lily

because i’m not gonna third wheel while you two make out again

 

**penny frm the block** (17:03)

Can’t say I’m sorry :x

Anyway no Kamilah is coming too

And I pretty much had to sell my soul & my dignity to convince her

So you can’t ruin the gang reunion or I’ll be really mad

 

**jax** (17:05)

you just promised to stop reenacting scenes from twilight with lily in her office didn’t you

 

**penny frm the block** (17:05)

I slept on the couch for a night Jax

 

**jax** (17:06)

that’s not as heartbreaking as you think it is

but fine

only because i know you won’t give up until i say yes

so yes

i will come and watch a boring game of field hockey featuring boring adrian raines just for you, penelope velazquez

 

**penny frm the block** (17:07)

You are such a drama queen

But yay!!!! Thank you!

Game starts at 7, I’ll text you the address

(:

 

**jax** (17:08)

just so we’re clear i hate you for this

_ Read: 17:08 _

 

Two hours later, still grumpy with the added insult to injury of Pen leaving him on read for a good half hour before he got the address, Jax wandered onto the ‘stadium’ grounds. It wasn’t much of an arena: single astro turf under harsh floodlights, a dugout on one side and a small set of covered bleachers on the other. The bleachers were set further back from the field, on a rise that created a walkway between the bleachers and the turf, presumably in case of medical emergencies. A tuck shop sat adjacent to the bleachers, facing the main gates.

 

“Jax!” He heard Pen a second before she slammed into him, throwing both arms around his neck and squeezing for all that she was worth. He wheezed out a laugh, dragging his hands from his pockets to hug her back. Over her shoulder, he spotted Lily meandering closer, chatting idly with Kamilah.

 

“You didn’t lie, it really is a party,” he pulled back, Pen’s hands gripping his forearms as if he was still at risk of turning around and sprinting away at the next given opportunity. Everyone had always said that Pen was smart.

 

“Jax,” Kamilah said, with a smooth nod. Lily waved, as Pen stepped back from Jax and leaned into her girlfriend’s arms. Lily’s free hand slipped into the front pocket of Pen’s jeans, holding her close against her.

 

“I hope you know I’m out ten bucks,” she said, “I bet Pen she couldn’t get you to come.”

 

“You underestimate me,” Pen said, “I got  _ Kamilah  _ to come to this game, bearing in mind that Adrian’s been playing for literal  _ years _ and she’s never been to a game before! I guess she gets a pass because it’s not exactly like they had Saturday sports in Ancient Egypt-” Kamilah’s face twitched in an effort to tamp down a smile- “but I thought  _ you  _ would get it.”

 

“I’m an only child,” Jax said. Pen blinked.

 

“That explains  _ so  _ much about you,” before he could protest, she leaned her head back against Lily’s shoulder with a groan, “so what I’m hearing is  _ none  _ of you experiences the soul-crushing experience of being woken up at six AM on a  _ Saturday  _ to go and watch your little sibling play sport? It’s just me?”

 

“Just you,” Lily pressed a placating kiss to Pen’s forehead. Her girlfriend threw her hands in the air, as if this was the biggest inconvenience of her life, and finally, Kamilah’s resolve broke and she snorted a laugh. Jax was quick to follow, and soon the four of them were trying desperately to stifle giggles, shooting apologetic glances to the other scant few family members who passed them at the gates.

 

“Where is Raines, anyway?” Jax managed after he’d regained his composure. Pen gestured toward the field.

 

“Warming up,” she said, “the team has ten minutes change-over time to run some final drills, since the last game just finished.” Jax nodded, falling into step behind Kamilah as Lily took Pen’s hand, leading the group toward the bleachers.

 

“So… the Big Boss Man plays sports? Mister Fancy Sports Cars? Mister Penthouse Apartment? Mister Custom-Tailored Armani Suits Only?”

 

“It’s better than tennis,” Kamilah said idly. Jax shrugged.

 

“You’re right, it’s just hard to picture Raines doing  _ any  _ kind of physical activity.”

 

“Two things,” Pen said airily as she dropped into a seat next to Lily, “one; you don’t have to avoid using his name at all costs, we  _ know  _ the two of you are friends, because if I haven’t been introducing him to shitty vampire slasher films, and Lily hasn’t, that leaves one culprit, and he refers to you as ‘Jax’ anyway so you’ve been thoroughly sold out. And  _ two _ ; you don’t have to picture when it’s literally right in front of you.”

 

Jax rolled his eyes, slumping back in his seat next to Pen, hands shoved deep in the pockets of his leather jacket. His eyes scanned the turf for the familiar frame of Adrian who really was, against all odds, his friend. His very hot friend. His incredibly handsome, worldly friend with a brilliant smile and a kind, rumbling laugh and big hands and bigger arms that looked great for spooning. What would have made Adrian even more excellent was if his inherent perfectness didn’t derail Jax’s train of thought any time he thought about him.

 

It took him a while longer than he’d expected to spot him. The team in green and gold was a bust, and so his eyes skipped over to the group at the far end of the field, in black and white. He spotted Adrian waiting in a line of players as they ran some sort of exercise against a heavily padded goalkeeper. His normally well-maintained hair was messy, as if he’d just crawled out of bed. His brand was on full display in a snug-fitting singlet with the number 05 printed on the back, and his legs were clad in little,  _ little  _ black shorts with a white, geometric shape on the outer left leg. The expanse of thigh between the leg of his shorts and the sock that sat just under the knee was well-muscled, and tensed with every step forward Adrian took.

 

Jax felt his face flush red. His eyes felt glued to Adrian as he watched him reach out with the strange, curved stick and idly tap a ball closer to him. The man in front of him took off, and seconds after, Adrian was moving. One foot went forward as his weight leaned into his back leg, before he transferred it forward with a mighty push. With smooth precision, the ball sailed toward the man who had been in front of him, where he shifted his body to deflect it into the corner of the goal. The goalkeeper’s foot slammed down in front of it, and the ball bounced harmlessly off the rubber padding, and sailed back toward the top of the semi-circle enclosing the goal. Adrian was waiting for it: he caught it on his off-hand, and with a wind-up so quick Jax could have missed it if he blinked, he landed a perfect back-handed pocket.

 

“Whoa,” Lily said, whistling lowly to herself, “Adrian’s got some skills.”

 

“He’s only had about 150 years to perfect the art,” Kamilah reminded them. Lily’s eyes got wide.

 

“Duuude. I’m gonna have 150 years to perfect FPS games. I’m going to be unstoppable.” Pen rolled her eyes, leaning across to place a kiss on Lily’s cheek.

 

“You’re a nerd,” she said simply. Kamilah nodded, as if Lily had been diagnosed with a terminal disease.

 

A man and a woman wearing hi-vis coloured yellow stepped onto the field. The man blew his whistle, and two men split from the teams to jog toward the centre of the field. The drills continued, and Jax let his eyes drift back to Adrian again. He traced the shape of his calves beneath the socks, the muscles in his hamstrings. Indulgently, his gaze wandered a little higher to the way that his ass looked under the fabric of his shorts. Adrian turned, his gaze searching the bleachers, before they met Jax’s. Jax smirked, although he flushed brilliantly. Adrian lit up, waving to their group with a broad smile.

 

“Adrian! Whoo hoo!” Pen sat forward in her seat, waving both hands enthusiastically. He put a hand on his stomach as he laughed a deep laugh, casually tapping the shoulder of one of his team mates to point the four of them out. His team mate waved too as Lily and Pen continued to whoop enthusiastically. Kamilah leaned around them, her hair falling like a curtain around her face.

 

“Can you imagine what they’ll be like when the game  _ actually _ starts?”

 

“I’m dreading it, Sayeed,” he assured her, “outlook is grim for us.”

 

“I was thinking of going to the tuck shop.” Jax’s brow shot up.

 

“You hate fast food, for starters,” his gaze flicked to their human friend, still hollering loudly, “and also, Penelope will  _ literally  _ never forgive you if you just leave.” Kamilah waved a hand, delicate nose wrinkling a little as if she’d just caught a bad scent.

 

“I wasn’t planning on  _ leaving _ ,” she insisted, “you can get right down next to the field, there’s no gates or anything. My  _ plan  _ was to head around to the team side so that we’re as far away from these two as possible.” Jax took one look at Pen and Lily, and then stood.

 

“I’ll come with you. Kamilah and I are going to the tuck shop.”

 

“Okay!” Pen said, grabbing Lily’s hand. “We’ll be fine here, don’t worry about us!” Kamilah raised a brow, but wisely elected not to say anything. Instead, she and Jax descended the steps of the bleachers and wandered around to the tuck shop.

 

He fished a pair of crumpled dollar bills from his wallet and handed them over to the kind elderly lady running the shop, with the assistance of a bored looking teenager. He and Kamilah each received a paper bag of their selected candies, and together, they wandered around the perimeter of the turf while the players got into their starting positions. Five men stood in the front row, two slightly indented on either side of the centre man, three in the row behind them, and then two in the final row, in front of the goalkeep. Adrian was the centre man in the row of three, shaking out one of his ankles and smiling at a joke from someone else in his line.

 

“These don’t taste any better than the last time I had them,” Kamilah groused, nose wrinkling. Jax peered into her paper bag as they leaned their forearms against the cool metal of the barrier.

 

“That’s because you got the worst types,” he said, “never get popular candy from places like this, because they buy cheap brands in bulk so they taste bad. Always go for sours because they’re constantly having fresh sour sugar heaped on them when new loads are added, and the Tangy brand fruits are a classic. Here.” He dug a sour worm from his own paper bag and extended it to her. She took it from him, hesitantly, and then took a bite.

 

“You’re right,” she mused, “this is better. I thought you said you were an only child?”

 

“I was, but I had friends in highschool. Sometimes we’d come out to watch each other, if the games were at a reasonable time, and then we’d all go for ice cream sundaes at the local diner.” His smile faltered. “I haven’t seen those guys in a while.” Kamilah didn’t say anything to that. Between her and Adrian, she seemed to harbour the most guilt from the lives stolen from the Clanless by the Council’s policies. Adrian had been quick to show sympathy, but he no longer looked like a kicked puppy whenever Jax mentioned all he’d missed out on. Kamilah hadn’t quite overcome that hurdle.

 

Jax turned his attention back to the game. Adrian’s team had the ball first, and the woman in hi-vis blew her whistle. There was a flurry of motion all at once. Even with his heightened senses, Jax found it difficult to keep up. The man in front of Adrian flicked the ball neatly back to him, and almost as quickly as he had it, Adrian was sending it away again, with a powerful push toward the very side of the field. A player from Adrian’s team received it, and began to run, hugging the sideline as a player from the opposing team fenced them in, trying to snatch the ball away.

 

Jax didn’t understand a single thing that was happening. The game moved fast; shouting from the field and from supporters on the sidelines drowning out his thoughts. A whistle would blow, the player with the ball would stop short. They’d either move away from it and the other team would take possession, or they would stop-start and try to sprint past their opponents with what Jax supposed must have been an advantage.

 

A shot at goal would go wide sometimes, and the defending players would bring it back to the top of the semi-circle, and send it away again from there. Oftentimes possession change overs were so quick that it seemed they were just passing directly to the other team. Adrian was often lost to him, powerful legs carrying him quickly between the players and obscuring him from sight.

 

Adrian’s role, it seemed, functioned like that of the Quarterback. Jax had never been much for sports in high school- a couple years on the baseball team had been commitment enough- but he’d trailed along to his fair share of games with the hopes of chatting up one of the players or the cheerleaders. Like the Quarterback, Adrian was always in the thick of things, taking little of the breaks for himself and funneling the play to more accessible areas, to teammates who were open and nimble in weaving around their defense.

 

Adrian’s team pushed the defenders to their goal, where bodies crowded the space so densely that Jax couldn’t get a handle on what was going on. Suddenly, a whistle blew, and the referee made a gesture that had Adrian clapping a shorter, wiry member of his team on the shoulder. Several of Adrian’s team ran back to the half-way line, along with a large number of the defending team.

 

“What’s going on?” Jax asked, breathless with excitement. Kamilah shot him an amused look.

 

“How should I know?”

 

“You know  _ everything _ ,” he said, “and even if you’ve never seen a game, I’ll bet Adrian has told you about them.” Kamilah laughed, nodding to herself as she stole another of Jax’s sour worms, and popped it into her mouth. On the bleachers, barely visible specks in the distance, Lily and Pen had untangled themselves from their very involved makeout session to actually pay attention to the game.

 

“It’s a penalty corner,” Kamilah explained, “he calls them ‘PC’s colloquially. They happen if someone gives away a penalty inside of that semi-circle. Four defenders and the goalie face off against members of the team on the offense, to give them a better shot at scoring the goal. Adrian told me the full-backs are ‘posties’- they defend the goalie’s blind spots at the corners of the goal, and the other two are runners, who try to make it to the ball before the team can get a shot in. It has to go outside the circle before the team can get a shot, so that gives them extra time.”

 

“Seems like a lot of pointless rules,” Jax said, watching Adrian’s team settle into a line, arching to the shape of the semi-circle, “do you know what position Adrian is playing?”

 

“If my logic serves me right, it’s called centre half, but I’ve also heard him talk about playing as a fullback from time to time.” Jax nodded, licking his lower lip in anticipation. The sandy blonde man who stood in front of Adrian at the starting lineup was at the baseline, ball nestled into the crook of his stick. Adrian was at the top of the circle, tensed and ready. The blonde man rocked back on his leg, and then shoved the ball forward, at the same time as the runners exploded from the goal.

 

One charged directly at Adrian, as the ball sailed to him. Jax sucked in a breath. Adrian received the ball just over the top of the circle’s line. He tapped it back inside, wound up, and smashed it toward the goal. The resonance of his stick against the ball seemed to reverberate in Jax’s chest, and the goalie whipped a foot out, but it was too late. The ball sunk against the back of the goal with a prominent thud. The ref’s whistle blew, and Adrian’s team surrounded him, exchanging hi-fives as they jogged back to the halfway mark.

 

“ _ Adriaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan! YeeeeeeAAAAAAAAAAAH! _ ” Pen’s voice carried across the field, from where she was standing in the bleachers with both hands cupped around her mouth. Jax put his thumb and forefinger against his lips and gave a sharp, shepherd’s whistle of approval. Kamilah clapped, face stretched in a broad grin.

 

“Okay, this isn’t as boring as I thought it would be,” Jax said, offering her another sour worm. Kamilah accepted, graciously.

 

“I agree,” she nodded firmly, “if Adrian had to play a sport to keep up his vanity, I’m glad it was this one.” Jax laughed, as the referee blew their whistle again, signalling the start of a new round. The teams wrestled for dominance of the ball, but just a few minutes later the ref blew the whistle again, and the game froze. Both teams moved away from the ball, jogging back to cluster near the dugout, just a few feet away from where Kamilah and Jax were standing.

 

With their advanced hearing, it was easier to make out what the coach was saying to Adrian’s team, but Jax couldn’t make sense of it anyway. His eyes were glued to Adrian’s form, shoulders heaving with the breaths that he took. He’d run himself hard for a good forty five minutes, without a break, and even with his vampire strength, it seemed to be taking a toll. Adrian stooped to pick up his water bottle, taking a sip, before he turned his hand over and squirted water onto the palm of his hand.

 

Jax’s breath stopped in his throat as he lifted his dampened hand and smeared the water across the nape of his neck, and then around the taught muscles, over the column of his throat. Under the harsh glare of the floodlights, Adrian’s neck positively glistened, and for the millionth time, Jax found himself envisioning what blissful sound Adrian would make if he sunk his teeth into the tender flesh there. His eyes greedily traced Adrian’s hands as one reached for the hem of his singlet.

 

Jax’s pulse quickened as Adrian’s hand splayed under the material, pushing it away from his body and pulling it up toward his face. Jax couldn’t look away from Adrian’s muscular torso, stomach and sculpted hips exposed to the cool night air. He was sweaty and dishevelled from exercise, cheeks pink from wind chill, and no man had any right looking quite as sexy as he did after that kind of a workout. Adrian dragged the singlet down his face, as his eyes slide sideways, and met Jax’s. Jax didn’t look away, lifting his chin at him and leveling his stare.

 

Adrian smirked, running his tongue over his lower lip as he let his singlet drop, baring his neck for Jax again. Jax bit down on his lip- hard- as Kamilah gave a disgusted grunt and slapped Jax’s shoulder. He finally tore his gaze away from Adrian to give her an offended look.

 

“Could you two wait to make bedroom eyes at each other some time when I’m not standing directly between the two of you?” Jax gave her a sheepish smile.

 

“Sorry,” a pause, “do you think he was making bedroom eyes at me? I mean, I was  _ definitely _ making eyes at him because  _ Jesus Christ Kamilah did you see him just now  _ but I thought I might have been imagining it. Like I slipped off to fantasy land and he was my uber duber unrealistically hot Mills Boon cover man.” Kamilah’s eyes rolled back so hard he was sure she’d give herself a headache.

 

“Fools. Idiots, the both of you.”

 

“What? Kamilah? Kamilah!” She steadfastly refused to reply, swapping out their bags of candy so that Jax could finish the last of her shitty sweets she’d apparently given up on wading through. Jax gave her a wounded pout, perking up as the teams re-took the field. Adrian’s team shifted to the other side of the field from where they had been, so he and Kamilah walked around the back of the dug out to settle against the fence on the other side, so they would have a better view of Adrian’s team when they went on the offensive.

 

The second half started off strong, and Jax’s attention was rapt. Adrian had every second of it to himself. The team was tiring coming into the second half, and the goal already scored seemed to be dampening morale. In the first ten minutes, Adrian’s team scored another goal, and one five minutes after that. Adrian was pulled off the field for a break. For a moment, Jax debated going to him, but after the stunt he’d pulled at half-time, Jax wasn’t sure he could do that without climbing into his lap and never getting off, so he forced himself to stay put and pay half-hearted attention to the game.

 

He perked back up when Adrian surged back onto the field, slapping hands with the player who was running off, before he was charging back into the thick of things. The last stretch of the second half was a valiant comeback period for the opposing team; they had a great deal of possession and kept the ball above the halfway line most of the time, with a few near-misses for their defenders. Finally, the time on the scoreboard ticked down to nothing, and the refs blew their whistles. The game was called, 3-0 in favour of Adrian’s team.

 

Kamilah and Jax pulled away from the fence and wandered back around to meet Pen and Lily halfway, waiting for Adrian near the gates. A few minutes later, he wandered toward them, sweatshirt draped over his arm and a large bag strapped to his back. Pen rushed forward, leap-hugging Adrian. He laughed, wrapping an arm around her middle and giving her a squeeze.

 

“You played so well! That was awesom-- oh, oh God, ew, you’re all sweaty,” she wrinkled her nose, shoving at him as Adrian, in typical big-brother fashion, proceeded to rub his sweaty cheek against hers as he pulled her in closer to his armpit. Exercising every ounce of agility she possessed, Pen wriggled free of his grip and retreated to the safety of Lily’s side, wrapping her arms around her waist and tucking her forehead against Lily’s shoulder blade.

 

“Pen is right,” Kamilah said, “Jax and I quite enjoyed your game.” Adrian’s smile grew wide, as he shot Jax another of those looks that made him feel feral.

 

“I gathered,” he said, “I’ll admit, it was… nice to have you all cheering me on from the sideline. I was doubtful that Pen could get you all to come but… I see that I’ve underestimated her. Again. So, thank you all for coming out to support me.” Jax shrugged, as if it wasn’t a big deal.

 

“Wouldn’t have missed you in shorts that tiny for the world.” Adrian laughed.

 

“They’re not very decent, Adrian,” Lily mock-scolded.

 

“Yes,” Kamilah agreed with a solemn nod, “definitely not work appropriate.”

 

“You’re all very funny,” Adrian said, shaking his head with a warm smile on his face. Jax felt the warmth spreading into his chest. It was moments like this that he liked Adrian best: when he stopped being business Adrian with the polite and controlled facade, where he let his walls come down and he was just a man, laughing with his friends. Adrian’s eyes met his, and his smile grew wider. Jax winked at him, and he flushed and looked away.

 

“I was thinking we could get ice cream!” Pen said. “My abuela used to take my siblings and I for ice cream sundaes after my brother’s games once they got into leagues where the games weren’t at seven on a Saturday. Plus, Adrian won! We have to celebrate somehow!”

 

“Sundaes sound good,” Jax said, “but uh, before we go- Adrian, could you show me where the bathrooms are around here?” Adrian blinked, before nodding.

 

“Oh- oh, sure, yeah!” Adrian’s gaze was puzzled, but he smiled, “we’ll catch up, I’m sure it won’t take Jax too long.”

 

“Unless he drowns,” Pen said, which garnered raised eyebrows from everyone. Rather than elaborating, she just tucked her head against Lily’s back again, as her girlfriend gave her forearm a placating pat.

 

“I’ll try not to,” Jax said, before he nodded to Adrian. Kamilah turned, Lily and Pen trailing after her as Jax fell in step with the taller man. They walked in silence. Adrian lead him around the back of the office that sat just outside the main gates. There, a hallway was bracketed by a pair of changing rooms, rowdy men’s voices coming from one, the other completely silent.

 

“The public bathrooms are just down that hallway-” Adrian started, letting out a yelp as Jax fisted both hands into the front of his singlet and hauled him into the silent darkness of the women’s changing rooms. He rounded the corner and shoved him into the wall, wrapping one hand around the nape of his neck and dragging him down into a kiss.

 

Adrian’s lips were cold from the wind, but soft like Jax had always thought they would be. Adrian gasped, his hands slamming out to grip Jax’s waist, before he pulled him closer. His strong arms folded Jax into him, fingers bunching in the back of his leather jacket. Jax tilted his head, sifted his fingers through Adrian’s hair and pulled, tugged him closer.

 

Adrian’s lips parted for him, and he ran his tongue over his lip, pushed it into his mouth. He could feel Adrian’s rapid heartbeat under the palm of his other hand as he kissed him, again and again, like if he stopped he’d run out of air to breathe. Finally, when Jax’s lungs felt like they might collapse, Adrian pulled back, gasping into the shared air between them.

 

“What was that for?” He whispered, dark eyes twinkling in the dim light. Jax laughed, low and throaty, as Adrian’s hand came up to thread through his hair, stroking it back from his face.

 

“You have no clue the things I wanted to do to you when you did  _ that  _ on the field.”

 

“You’ve been thinking about this since half-time?” Adrian’s teeth shone with his grin. Jax kissed him again, yanked him closer even as they grinned wide, swallowing laughs and knocking teeth which prompted more giggles. It felt like being a teenager again, as Adrian’s strong hands roamed the plane of his back, cupped his neck, held him close.

 

“You didn’t need to use the bathroom at all, did you?”

 

“Nah, just wanted to get you alone,” Jax leaned in, nose brushing the column of Adrian’s throat. His fangs protruded, and he scraped them against Adrian’s pulse point. He felt him freeze, fingers tightening in Jax’s hair.

 

“Jax,” his voice was small, far away. Jax kissed his bobbing Adam’s apple, “Jax.” He said it again, shoulders shaking as he tipped his head back against the cool stone of the dressing room. This time his voice was firmer, more commanding. Jax’s glowing red eyes traced the slope of his nose, to where Adrian was watching him from under lowered lashes.

 

“If we’re gone much longer, the girls will know what we did.” Jax laughed, leaning into him, nose nestled against his cheek. Adrian shuddered, tilting his head to brush his lips against Jax’s temple.

 

“Fine,” Jax said, “but when we get to your apartment… I’m gonna tear you apart.” Adrian laughed, fingers stroking through Jax’s hair again. Adrian tilted his head as Jax did, their lips pressing together again languidly, as if they had all the time in the world. Cloaked in a familiar darkness in the recesses of an unused changing room, Jax felt warmer and safer than he had in years, cradled in Adrian’s arms. His eyes- so dark, so beautiful, so full of warmth- creased in the corners, a well of fondness behind them as his lips curved up into a smile.

 

“I’ll hold you to that promise.” He whispered, lips brushing Jax’s with each word.

 

When they rejoined the girls at Kamilah’s SUV, their fingers were laced tightly together, sharing warmth, as if it were the most natural thing in the world. Pressed up against each other in the back seat with Pen on Adrian’s other side, animatedly describing her favourite parts of the game, Adrian’s thumb brushing his knuckles absently, Jax felt like a piece of his life had clicked back into place, as if he’d reattached a limb he hadn’t realized he’d been missing.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! you can find me at my choices sb [@greensconnor](https://greensconnor.tumblr.com/)! come say hi and let me know what you thought!


End file.
